Broken
by lilybraun
Summary: .'Ela sempre soube que aquele dia chegaria.'


**BROKEN**

Talvez por amá-lo demais, ela sempre soube que aquele dia chegaria.

Desde que o conheceu, ela soube que eles eram feitos um para o outro. Para ela, não importava que ele saísse com outras garotas, namorasse outras garotas, _trepasse_ com outras garotas, porque ela sabia que, no fundo, eles estavam reservados um para o outro, e que isso nunca poderia ser mudado. Eles seriam excelentes juntos, e ela sabia disso – era o destino, mostrando-se alto e claro.

Foi por isso que ela nunca se importou em esperar. Esperou meses, anos, até que ele também reparasse que eles eram duas metades da mesma romã, que se completavam nos mínimos detalhes, que poderiam ser felizes para sempre. Esperou ele conhecer outras mulheres, gostar de outras mulheres, descobrir que elas não eram nada do que ele esperava, para enfim notar que era ela, e somente ela, que poderia fazê-lo feliz.

E então ele tornou-a sua. E ela o amou com toda paixão que havia guardado durante todos os anos em que o esperou. Amou-o com a simplicidade de quem sente fome e quer pão. Amou-o com a força que carrega as tempestades de um lado para o outro no céu. Amou-o com desejo, com paixão, e revelou cada detalhe de sua alma conturbada para ele. Entregou-se como um cordeiro fiel entrega-se ao seu pastor antes de ser abatido. Dele era sua alma, sua mente, junto com seu corpo e cada um de seus suspiros e pensamentos de amor. Amou-o mesmo depois de descobrir seu lado sombrio e apavorante. Compreendeu-o. Acalentou-o. Até o fim.

Porque mesmo a mais bela fantasia chega ao fim. As maiores histórias, as mais grandiosas guerras, os mais maravilhosos feitos, todos eles encontram seu derradeiro final um dia – e aquele romance louco e juvenil não poderia ter sido a exceção. Acabou numa tarde de janeiro, no meio de uma estação apinhada de gente e de beijos salgados de lágrimas. Ela nunca se esqueceria de como os lábios dele se moveram para dizer 'eu te amo' antes que ele desaparecesse no meio daquela multidão de pessoas.

O romance acabou, mas o amor permaneceu. Permaneceu em cada linha dos livros de romance que ela lia, em cada estrofe das canções de amor que ela escutava, em cada fibra das roupas que ela usava. Permaneceu guardado no fundo de um coração morno e calmo, que não esperava ser uma célula revolucionária e estava muito feliz e confortável em permanecer exatamente do jeito que estava. Ela continuava amando-o em seus sonhos, continuava contando seus segredos para ele em suas divagações, continuava sendo dele em suas noites de verão – mesmo que ele não soubesse. Mesmo que ele não mais se importasse.

E então aconteceu. Cedo demais para que ela pudesse prever sua chegada, o dia que ela mais temia chegou. Ela não precisou que ele falasse para que ela soubesse – conhecia-o bem demais para que esse tipo de palavras fosse necessário. Ele estava com outra. E ele estava feliz. Feliz como nunca havia sido com ela, durante o romance conturbado que eles tiveram. Feliz como ela sempre desejara fazer com que ele fosse, mas que nunca conseguira. A outra era uma moça bonita, simpática, do tipo que poderia ser amiga dela se elas algum dia tivessem se conhecido. Ela não conseguia odiar a outra; afinal, a outra conseguira fazer o que ela jamais conseguira: fazê-lo feliz.

Ela chorou quando soube. Quis morrer. Quis falar com ele, despejar sobre ele toda a raiva que estava sentindo, todo o rancor pelo amor tão forte, tão certo, que ele havia rejeitado. Quis estapeá-lo por havê-la feito se apaixonar tão completamente, tão perdidamente, que mesmo anos depois de não serem nada mais do que ex-namorados ela não conseguia esquecê-lo, tampouco evitar as lágrimas por saber que ele já não a amava. Queria gritar aos quatro ventos que já não mais se importava, que o odiava. Mas não pôde.

Amava-o demais para que lhe fosse possível odiá-lo.

* * *

**N/A: **não, essa fic não faz muito sentido. Eu estava arrasada quando a escrevi, e precisava desabafar. Prometo escrever uma Percy/Penélope melhor elaborada quando estiver um pouco melhor.

Beijos,

Lily.


End file.
